The invention relates to a fuel delivery device for a motor vehicle, having a fuel tank, which has a surge baffle, and a fuel pump for delivering fuel from the surge baffle to a motor vehicle internal combustion engine via a feed line, and having a sucking jet pump arranged in the fuel tank.
Fuel delivery devices of this type are frequently used in today's motor vehicles which have diesel engines or spark ignition engines as the internal combustion engine, and are thus known. In these devices the fuel pump delivers fuel from the surge baffle into the feed line and to the sucking jet pump. The sucking jet pump serves to deliver fuel into the surge baffle from a region of the fuel tank which is remote from the surge baffle and is generally separated from the region with the surge baffle by a saddle. However, the connection of the sucking jet pump to the surge baffle is very complicated to install. Furthermore, the surge baffle has to be arranged at a very low point within the fuel tank and has to be open at the top so that fuel gets into it from above when the fuel tank is empty or nearly empty. In the case of diesel fuel, in particular, this leads to pronounced foam formation which becomes ever more intensive the hotter the fuel is. In addition, when the tank is nearly empty, air is drawn in by the sucking jet pump and this likewise leads to a pronounced formation of foam. This foam is then drawn in by the fuel pump and leads to the fuel delivery being interrupted. Particularly pronounced formation of foam occurs in modern diesel engines since in these the fuel flowing back into the fuel tank via the return line is at a very high temperature.